leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ClariS/My Fiora Tweak
Introduction This here is my Fiora tweak. The design here is based on making Fiora more synergetic with certain items, mainly critical strike chance and health. Core gameplay wise, nothing should have changed. Everything remains the same, but mechanical wise has been tweaked a little. The only ability really changed is . Niche wise, she should remains a strong 1v1 champion that duels very well against other DPS champions. This is a overall buff, no question about it, but at the same time, my intention is not to cover or mask any of her weaknesses. All I wanted to do with these tweak is to improve her strengths and increase her diversity in item choice, all while retaining her core gameplay. Stats Ability over 6 seconds each time she deals physical damage. Striking champions will cause this effect to stack up to 4 times. }} |-| Another Option= (1.75 Fiora's level) health over 6 seconds each time she deals physical damage. Striking champions will cause this effect to stack up to 4 times. }} }} None= |-| Change= * Duelist now heals for 1.25% of Fiora's maximum health instead of 7 (level) :or * Duelist now heals for 4 (1.75 level) instead of 7 (level) |-| Reasoning= This passive gets worst and worst with each level that goes by due to how the enemy damage will scale and how poorly this scales. My only purpose is to allow this passive to be not irreverent past level 6. I don't actually care how this is done (could be just done with higher per level growth), but I chose the maximum health scaling as this improves item synergy for Fiora. Also, having the maximum health scaling makes grabbing that much more appealing. If people find the amount too much, a easy form to balance it would be to nerf Fiora's base health regen, thereby creating more counter-play in the entire scheme. But even so, I find the difference to be too weak to really make a different past level 6. By late game, there are huge risks to even achieve getting four stacks, since Fiora has no innate defense steroid, reliable escape or avoiding damage (cooldown on ult is too long to be abused for every small battle) and is all melee. I believe you should be rewarded by the passive for the high risk you have to toss yourself in. The changes here aren't designed to make the passive good, just having an effect that someone may actually notice mid-late game. |-| Numbers= Fiora dashes forward to strike her target, dealing physical damage. Fiora can perform the dash a second time within 4 seconds at no mana cost. This ability can critical strike, dealing 50% increase damage. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost=60 |costtype=mana |range=600 }} None= |-| Change= * Cooldown increased to from ** Cooldown now begins at the first cast * Now can critical strike, dealing 50% increased damage |-| Reason= The increase cooldown is to offset the change to the cooldown beginning after the first cast instead of second. This promote and rewards players who spread the usage of instead of promoting the quick spamming of it to increase burst damage. I don't like the current version because it penalizes you for spreading out the usage (which is how most people actually does). In addition, this ability scales with cooldown reduction slightly better. The 50% increase damage through critical strike is to improve synergy with critical strike chance. Being one of the few melee AD carries in the game, critical strike chance is the one stat in the game that will helps distinguish melee carries from bruisers and fighters. I have taken account that critical strike chance will increase the damage, and I wish to note that, at the moment, the most common builds for Fiora consist of , , and and late game, one of the follow three items may appear: , , or . So as it stands, the current critical strike chance items aren't that highly prioritize (on the assumption that they aren't the best items), therefore, this change shouldn't increase her mid game by a large amount. Granted, this will improve her late game. Also, items like has been sightly improved for her. Fiora gains bonus attack damage. |description2= Fiora parries the next basic attack within 1.25 seconds, damaging and slowing the attack speed for 2.5 seconds of the attacker. Works against champions, monsters, and large minions. |leveling= |leveling2= |cooldown= |cost=45 |costtype=mana }} None= |-| Change= * Base Damage decreased to from * Activate now also slows enemy's attack speed by % for 2.5 seconds * Blocking the attack will also block secondary affects on the attack. * Parry duration decreased to 1.25 from 1.5 |-| Reason= The biggest change in this. The attack speed slow debuff increases her effectiveness against certain champion, but still allows her to be weak against others. Also, I just love utility as utility is more situational compared to damage. Everything else are designed to be nerfs to somewhat balance the attack speed slow. To be honest, I want to change it so becomes less attractive to max out first as is too reactionary which forces a more passive play-style overall (compared to maxing first). The only other thing I think I can tweak would be the change in cooldown for each rank, like make it static at 9 seconds at all rank. Fiora gains additional attack speed for 3 seconds. Each basic attack or Lunge she lands during this time increases her movement speed for 3 seconds, stacking up to 3 times. Killing a champion refreshes the cooldown on Burst of Speed. Assists reduce the cooldown by half of the base amount. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost=35 |costtype=mana }} None= |-| Changes= * Cost decreased to 35 mana from 55 mana * Bonus Movement Speed per stack decreased to % from % |-| Reason= This is Fiora's bread and butter to be successful at what she does, therefore, I found it really stupid that this tend to drain most of her mana. The lower mana cost should allow her to be what she is more often and allow players to be more free in using this skill. The lower bonus movement speed is to offset the change in as that should increase her chasing potential. In addition, the nerf is there because I just needed to nerf something. Fiora dashes around the battlefield—becoming untargetable in the process—damaging random enemy champion(s) 5 times. Successive hits against the same target deal 25% damage. The first and last attack will be against the same target. Each strike applies on-hit effects. |leveling= |cooldown= |cost=100 |costtype=mana |range=400 }} None= |-| Reason= No change to the ultimate because, even though there are nitpicks about this ability that annoys me, there isn't really anything horrible about this ability. And seeing how I don't want to be adding too much utility into her kit (too much might make her too much of a bruiser), I decided to leave it alone. Change Log * Duelist now heals for 1.25% of Fiora's maximum health instead of 7 (level) * Cooldown increased to from ** Cooldown now begins at the first cast * Now can critical strike, dealing 50% increased damage * Base Damage decreased to from * Activate now also slows enemy's attack speed by % for 2.5 seconds * Blocking the attack will also block secondary affects on the attack. * Parry duration decreased to 1.25 from 1.5 * Cost decreased to 35 mana from 55 mana * Bonus Movement Speed per stack decreased to % from % }} Closing Statement So, what's your thought and opinions? Category:Custom champions